Suka
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Emangnya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke pacar itu harus, ya? —SasoFemDei. Happy birthday, Sasori!


Kelas yang awalnya rapi kini kacau berantakan bagai diserang Titan lalu disapu topan. Kursi bertebaran, meja berantakan, buku-buku tersebar tak karuan, hingga foto presiden di depan kelas pun jadi sasaran.

PRANG!

Foto itu terjatuh, hancur bagai bubur. Efek dari serangan Deidara yang begitu fatal, brutal, dan ilegal. Sebenarnya Sasori adalah target dari serangan Deidara. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, serangan-serangan itu melesat namun meleset ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

"_DANNA_ BERHENTIIII!" Deidara menjerit. Serangannya terhenti. Sasori berhenti berlari, dan kemudian hening.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suka<br>by: Helium Xenon**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**Beware of failed!humor, plotless, OOC, fem!Dei, galau(?)!Saso, highschool!AU, failed!fluff, and Indonesian slang words here  
><strong>

**For Sasori's Birthday  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Deidara kelelahan, Sasori pun demikian. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka tak sanggup lagi kejar-mengejar, hingga berakhir duduk berhadapan, saling menatap, berkirim pesan lewat isyarat mata.

"Sas, _please_, ya. Gue udah capek ngejar-ngejar elo gini. Elo dengerin gue dulu, napa?" Deidara berkata. Sasori terdiam, tak berniat untuk membalas.

"Kalo elo gak kabur, mungkin kelas nggak bakalan ancur kayak gini!" Deidara melontarkan fakta. "Padahal gue cuma mau bilang satu hal sama elo..." Deidara berkata lirih. Sasori mendekat dalam beberapa detik.

"... Elo mau bilang apa?" kata Sasori, akhirnya.

"Gue mau bilang kalo gue udah capek, elo gak pernah bilang kalo elo suka sama gue, bikin gue gak yakin kalo elo beneran suka sama gue."

"Harus banget gue bilang?"

"Ya udah, lah! Terserah elo aja. Yang jelas gue udah capek, dan gue minta putus."

Deidara bangkit, mendelik pada Sasori, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di sana, bersama kelas yang berantakan.

"... _Oh God, why_..." Dan Sasori pun tenggelam dalam lautan kegalauan.

"SASORI! KAMU APAIN RUANG KELAS INI, HAAAAAH?! INI BUKAN DUNIA _SHINOBIIIII!_" seorang guru tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan, terkejut melihat kelasnya berantakan. Penyakit jantungnya pun kambuh mendadak, memberi ekstra tugas pada petugas kesehatan sekolah untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak mengacuhkan Sasori yang tengah terjebak dalam kesendirian.

Mari tinggalkan ruang kelas, segala kegiatan di sekolah, dan langsung menuju kamar Sasori, beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam.

Sasori merenung, menerawang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu.

_Kok Deidara bilang gitu? Apa gue kurang ganteng? Kenapa Dei minta putus? Gue 'kan maunya langgeng..._

Tanpa sadar, Sasori telah curhat dalam bentuk pantun tak jelas. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Deidara, yang sudah jadi pacarnya sejak masuk SMA, yang dengan semangat bilang 'IYA! IYA! IYA!' ketika Sasori menembaknya, bukan 'TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!' atau 'BISA JADI! BISA JADI!', minta untuk putus hanya karena alasan—yang bagi Sasori—sepele, hal kecil, tidak penting.

_... Emangnya bilang aku suka kamu ke pacar itu harus, ya?_

Semua ini membuat Sasori galau sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol _speedcall_-nya, mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Yang Tersayang.

"Dei?"

"_Apaan, sih? Malem-malem gini telepon? Penting, gak? Gak penting, gue tutup sekarang! Gue udah mau tidur! Ngantuk!"_

Respon negatif untuk sapaan Sasori. Entah kenapa Sasori merasakan adanya nada senang dari amukan sosok _semi_-kekasih, antara-mantan-dan-yayang.

"Dei, gue cuma mau bilang..." Sasori terdiam, menarik nafas panjang. Jeda yang tak sebentar, memang. Belum sempat Deidara membalas, Sasori berkata.

"Gue **suka** rambut pirang elo, gue **suka** mata _azure_ elo, gue **suka** elo yang pusing gara-gara fisika, gue **suka** elo yang aktif banget tiap pelajaran seni rupa, gue **suka** elo yang gampang marah tiap dibilang cewek jadi-jadian, gue **suka** kulit elo yang halus tiap kali gue sentuh, gue **suka** tulisan tangan elo, gue **suka** _style_ elo ke sekolah tiap hari, gue **suka** denger suara elo, gue **suka** ngeliat elo ngobrol sama temen-temen elo, gue **suka** waktu elo bilang elo mau jadi pacar gue!"

Sasori berteriak di ponselnya. Segala emosi, perasaannya, ia tumpahkan seluruhnya di sana.

"_Sas—elo..."_

"Gue **suka** elo yang perhatian sama gue, gue **suka** elo yang sayang sama adek elo, gue **suka** elo renang gaya punggung, gue **suka** liat elo main basket di lapang, gue **suka** rok rempel elo yang kadang berkibar kebawa angin, gue **suka** celana pendek elo yang elo pake di dalem rok rempel elo, gue **suka**—banget—_oppai_ elo yang naik-turun tiap main basket..."

"_WOY_!"

"Gue **suka, suka, **_**suka**_**, **_**suka**_**, **_**SUKA**_ semua tentang elo. Gue **suka** sama elo. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalo gue _cinta_ elo. Dan ... Dei, _please_, gue gak mau putus sama elo. _Gue udah terlanjur cinta sama elo dan gak mungkin bisa _move-on..." lirih Sasori, akhirnya.

Jeda cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara.

"_Sasori..."_

Sasori tetap diam. Tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Deidara.

"_Sas, pintu depan buka, dong! Di luar dingin banget! Elo tega ngebiarin cewek elo di depan rumah, sendirian, kedingan, sedangkan elo enak-enakan di kamar, di bawah selimut, main _tic-tac-toe_, minum cokelat panas, menyusun _puzzle_—"_

Mendengar itu, Sasori segera melesat menuju pintu. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang menyala, membiarkan pulsanya terbuang percuma. Tapi demi gadis yang paling disayang, apa sih yang nggak?

BRAK!

Pintu utama terbuka, menampakkan sesosok Deidara, jauh di seberang gerbang, menanti Sasori untuk datang. Menggigil dalam balutan jaket tebal.

Sasori terdiam melihat Deidara di depan rumahnya. Tak berniat untuk mendekat. Hanya terpaku, menatap Deidara dari pintu masuk.

Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa menit. Membuat situasi terasa _awkward_. Deidara melirik jam tangannya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Sasori untuk mendekat.

Sasori perlahan mendekat. Membuka gerbang dengan cepat. _Hazel_-nya masih menatap Deidara, bingung.

"Sas..."

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Sasori terkesiap. Ia segera meraih tangan Deidara, untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul dua belas lewat beberapa detik. Ini sudah hari ulangtahunnya.

Segera, Sasori mendekap Deidara erat. Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. Ia terharu, ternyata kekasihnya ingat dengan hari ulangtahunnya—yang ia sendiri lupa bahwa ini hari ulangtahunnya.

Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori. Berbagi kasih sayang dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Di bawah naungan langit gelap berbintang.

"Terus ... mana hadiah gue?" Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Deidara yang seketika memerah. Nampak indah diterpa pantulan cahaya bulan.

Deidara berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasori. Mendekatnya wajahnya, lalu—

—mengecup bibir Sasori. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil, namun bagi Sasori, hadiah dari Deidara adalah hadiah besar, termanis yang pernah Sasori dapatkan.

"Maaf, ya, tadi gue ngerjain elo," pelukan Deidara mengerat. Menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Jangan gitu lagi, ya. Gue gak mau kehilangan elo."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka menikmati posisi mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Deidara bergumam. "Tapi yang tadi, gue serius, loh." Sasori terdiam.

"Yang mana?"

"Gue mau kita putus."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
